


Lonely

by xfayfay72x



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, squip x reader, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: your Squip helps you when your feeling down





	Lonely

You awoke in your bed, with the lamp still on. You didn't last but thirty seconds before you remembered what had happened the previous day, and tears began to spill out of your eyes again. You turned back over and clutched a pillow to your chest, sobbing into it.

_You should try getting up. Staying in bed will only make you feel worse._

Your Squip’s voice was by now a familiar one in your head. “I just can't,” You sobbed out. You could hear your Squip sigh. It would've made you laugh, had you not been so upset. There was a flash of blue light from the other side of the room, the side you had your back to, as your Squip materialized in the room.

You roll over in bed so you're facing him, looking up at him with watery eyes. He gives you a sad smile before asking, “Are you alright?” You shake your head. More tears threaten to spill over so you shut your eyes and bury them in your hands. “You should go get some food, and then get yourself cleaned up. You'll feel better,” He pointed out.

You shrugged, but quickly nodded so your Squip wouldn't shock you for disobeying. “Okay,” You murmur, almost fearful.

He looked sort of guilty. “I'm sorry, I wouldn't shock you.” He says, “Not when you're like this,” He adds.

You give him a half hearted smile and you make your way to the kitchen. You warm up some pizza rolls and eat them while mindlessly watching TV. Your happy that the TV distracts you from the sadness. Your Squip is sitting beside you. He hasn’t said anything. You can hear the soft hum of his internal gears and fans, in a way it's soothing. He emits a bluish glow from the markings on his face. In fact, now that you're noticing, your Squip isn't too bad looking. In fact, he's actually pretty damn attractive. Your Squip shoots you a glance. “Thanks,” He says, with a sly smile. Oh yeah, the whole mind reading thing. You forgot about that. Your face goes pink and you force your eyes away, and stare back at the TV again. Eventually the show ends and you finish eating. Your Squip looks at you. “You should go clean up now,”

You nod and get up to go pick out some clothes. You glance at your reflection in the mirror. Yikes. Your hair is messy and your makeup has smeared since you forgot to take it off last night when you passed out. You look like a mess. You feel embarrassed for looking so bad, especially when your Squip is looking at you. Your Squip, who had followed you into your room, shakes his head, slightly grinning. “Don't worry about your appearance,” He says. You blush again and quickly grab some clothes. Then, you head to the bathroom. You strip down and head into the shower to wash off not only your makeup, but the weight of yesterday's events. You come back out a bit later. You leave your hair a damp mess, pulling it up into a messy bun. You decide on skipping makeup and throw on the clothes you had picked out.

Upon walking back into your room, you see your Squip leaning against the wall, despite there begin multiple places to sit. You give him a questioning glance but don't ask. You sit back down on your bed. You do feel better, but there's still a pressing weight of sorrow on your chest that you can't seem to escape no matter what you do. Your Squip breaks the silence. “How are you feeling?” He asks, despite knowing how you feel, as if to allow you the opportunity to talk about your feelings. You smile, how kind.

“Better. Still upset,” You confess. Which makes you feel bad. Your Squip went all out of his way to help you and you still feel bad.

He comes and sits beside you. “Don't feel bad, you can't control your emotions,” He states. You nod and sadness washes over you again. You wish you didn't have to feel like this. You wish you had friends that cared about you and that would lend you a shoulder to cry on. But they were gone, and they didn't care. It made you want to cry again, but there were no more tears left to cry out at this point.

Your Squip scoots closer to you. He puts an arm around you awkwardly, but it comforts you. You smile and lean into his embrace. “You appear to be starve touched. Humans are social creatures, after all,” He hums, rubbing your side to provide some sort of affection. It feels good, like he's filling up some gaping hole in your chest.

You nod. “Thank you, for um, helping me...through all this..” You say. You look up at your Squip. His face is flushed and he looks… flustered. Which is odd, considering he's a computer. It's actually kind of cute.

He notice him blush more, evidently hearing your thoughts. “I am _not_ cute,” He stammers, avoiding eye contact.

You chuckle at this. Leaning up to his level, you plant a kiss on his cheek. He turns red and disappears into thin air. You begin, confused, “Wha–?”

_I can't...my processors can't...handle….so many….feelings….at once…_

You grin. You made him so flustered he froze momentarily. That moment with your Squip makes your entire day. You have to admit, you do feel better.


End file.
